Family vs Relationship
by greeklilly
Summary: Ryan is worried Gibbs' family is rejecting her and confronts Gibbs about it. This is a series about every time there is conflict between Gibbs' relationship and his family. AU because I started writing these before they broke up. Please review. They are always welcomed.
1. Family v Relationship

A/N: This story came around because I feel like the only one who wants Gibbs and Ryan to work. I mean she is not my first choice, but we barely know anything about her to hate her. She seems so far a good fit, I will judge later if I think she should really stay. So, this is my Pro-Ribbs story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. sadly.

Family vs. Relationship

He heard her walk through the door. He smirked when he heard walk past him and to his fridge. She came back and handed him a beer. "Thanks".

"What are you doing?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"Cleaning."

"No it looks like you are stuck on your floor looking at pictures."

He chuckled.

"Help me up Doc, and I will cook you food." He reached his hand up and she pulled him up. He kissed her lightly before pulling away.

"No need, I had some Thai with Parker before I came here."

Gibbs nodded, and held his lips in a thin tight line. They stood together drinking their beers just staring at each other. Ryan eventually broke the silene,

"Jethro, does your team hate me or something?"

"Would it matter if they did?"

"Yes. They are your family."

"I don't think they hate you," he paused "You haven't really done anything wrong to them for them to hate you, maybe take me away from them, but that's my own fault I should have told you, they come first. They're my kids." He paused again, staring at her again, trying read her, then laughing him to himself, _wow I must really like her if I am going into a monolouge. _"Just like kids, they are not going to be too thrilled when their dad starts dating other women. Just bare with me. Maybe they will like you, maybe not, but don't worry too much. They are only looking out for me. I am sure Parker won't really like me when I meet him." He finished with a small smile. She laughed.

"You are a strange man. I never heard you say that much out side of the office. Thank you for confirming my fears of being rejected by your family, and denying them as well."

Jethro rolled his eyes and pulled her to the couch. They sat in realitive silence for awhile. She tilted her head up to his making eye contact, "If you are their dad who is their mom?" She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry." He said with a sad smile, thinking of when Abby called him and Jenny, mommy and daddy. "I am sure Abby will tell you, once she stops hating you." He chuckled and she slapped his leg. _This will either end really bad, or this will be a real good thing for me. _

**The end.**


	2. Abby

"Happy Birthday!" Abby screamed as she tackled Gibbs. He let out a grunt as he lost the air in his chest.

"Thank's Abs."

Abby sniffed the air, "Are those pancakes?"

"Yeah. Sam made some. You want?" Gibbs questioned, quirking his eyebrow and smirking.

"Gibbs we always go to breakfast on your birtdhday!" Abby exclaimed.

"I know but she was already making them when I woke up." He smiled but at the same time thinking _Why is she acting this way, I thought she appoved of us._ Abby huffed like a small child who was arguing with her father. Then she turned and started walking away.

"I'm not going to impose on whatever this is," she said waving her hands between Gibbs and the kitchen, "But I will just see you later at Ducky's for dinner."

She turned and stormed away, "Abs wait!", he was only met with the slam of the door.

He slumped down onto the couch, and let loose a heavy sigh. Maybe he was wrong, maybe the team would never accept Sam. _What am I suppose to do if that happens? _ He closed his eyes and crossed his hands behind his head and realised another sigh, "What am I suppose to do?" he mumbled to himself.

"Do about what?" Sam's voice asked from the doorway of the living room.

"I thought you could read my mind."

"I can. I'm hoping you'll talk about this one. "

He opened his eyes and shifted them towards her. He smiled at the sight of her, she was wearing jeans, his hoodie, and her hair was wet from the shower she was just in. He opened his arms towards her and smiled, an almost pleading smile. Sam laughed and went to him. Instead of sitting on him like he had hoped, she took his hands and stared down into his bright blue eyes,that never seemed to dull.

"Maybe I shouldn't go tonight."

"What? No Sam-"

"Stop." She paused for him to take another breath and listen to her. "Remember after our first night together, you told me you didn't want to rock the boat?" He nodded, and then realized where this was heading. "Well I don't want to rock the boat either."

"Sam. They are grown-ups. Hell they're not even my kids!" He exclaimed.

Sam quickly let go of his hands and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Jesus Sam!"

"I swear to god if you utter those words again I will take your Sig and blow your head off." Sam yelled, staring with what could be described as a slightly less scarier version of the Gibbs stare, but only slightly. Gibbs was taken back by her threat, but stared back just as intensely.

"That is your family. They are your kids. You have said that openly. What happened? Did I already rock the boat?" Sam asked the question very catiously, knowing it might be the end if she did. She was not going to make him chose between his kids and her.

"No Sam. I did. I got so caught up being happy, I stopped paying attention." He muttered almost ashamed of himself. He still couldn't believe he even just said that they weren't his kids. Then he bowed his head and growled "This is Hollis all over again."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He said too quickly. They smiled at each other. Sam leaned down and kissed him tenderly. The broke and once again smiled.

"Go call Abby."

"Go to Parker's soccer game."

Abby never picked the phone up, the five times he called in the last five hours. Gibbs than just decided he would talk to her at the dinner, alone. So he went to get himself dressed. As Gibbs got dressed for his birthday dinner, he thought very carefully. _These are my kids. Why am I letting a relationship change that. What else have done? What did I miss? I can't screw it up with them, I can't lose another family. _ He paused in the middle of buttoning up his dress shirt, _On the other hand I can't screw this up with Sam either. It's been so long since a woman had made me feel like that. Paris. I can't lose another love. _He stopped fixing his tie. _Woah! Did I just think love? No. No. I did not. I am just overly stressed. _He looked at his finished apperanced in the mirror, black suit, black dress shirt, black tie. _Who am I kidding? I am screwed no matter what. _

A knock on his bedroom door startled him. "Who is it?" He said as he reached in his pocket for his knife.

"Abby." Her soft voice barely carrying through the door.

"Yeah come in Abs."

Abby walked in, and smiled. She looked sad.

"What's wrong Abs?"

"I messed up."

"What did you mess up?"

"Our relationship." She shrugged turning away.

Gibbs just laughed. He walked over to her and hugged her. She gripped him back, realizing maybe after all she didn't mess anything up.

"Abs, nothing can change our relationship. No force on Earth." He whispered in the side of her head. She pulled back, and wiped her eyes.

"I really am ok with her you know. I like her. I guess I still think that Shannon was the only one for you." She paused as she saw him frown in heart break. "Then I thought it had to be Jenny." The heart break went into his eyes. "But she's good for you." Abby chuckled then leaned in and whispered, "She might be the only one that can keep you in place." They both shared a laugh.

"Come on Abs. Let's go before we are late."

"Is Sam coming?"

"Nah. It's just the family tonight."

Abby smiled and kissed his cheek. They got in the car and started driving. Half way through the ride Abby turned to Gibbs.

"When is Sam gonna become part of the family?" She hinted, quirking her eyebrow.

"Too soon Abs."

_I think. _


End file.
